Una dulce adicción
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Juleka y Rose finalmente comparten tiempo juntas después de asuntos académicos y laborales. Además se desvelan secretos que lo mantenían ocultos durante años. Advertencia: Fic 100% Yuri.


**_Una dulce adicción_**

 _Juleka y Rose finalmente comparten tiempo juntas después de asuntos académicos y laborales. Además se desvelan secretos que lo mantenían ocultos durante años. Advertencia: Fic 100% Yuri._

 ** _Disclaimers_**

 _¿Cómo están?_

 _Es momento de una pausa para Princesse Bleue, pero la entrega correspondiente estará lista en cuestión de días._

 _Pero como es el mes de la Diversidad Sexual, es momento de que les presente un fic relacionado a ello, teniendo como protagonistas a Juleka y Rose. En esta ocasión, ya son veinteañeras y están rondando a su vida profesional (Juleka es una exitosa interprete musical y Rose es peluquera), espero que les gusten._

 _El crédito de la imagen va para **Jeelibeeli** , pueden buscar su itinerario artístico en Tumblr._

 _Además les recomiendo que pongan Sweet Adiction, interpretado por Yuksek en la parte culminante._

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug** (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB y De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

—¿Bueno?—contestó Juleka tras levantarse después de una leve resaca en su último toque.

—¡Juleka! Soy Rose—dijo desde la otra línea con voz entrecortada—Por fín he decidido: ¡Me voy de mi casa hoy mismo!

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Quizá sea un poco precipitada en eso, pero los detalles te lo comentaré después, ¿No hay problema que lleves mis cosas en tu auto?…—dijo la rubia mientras empacaba su equipaje de ropa.

—¡Para nada! En un momento iré para allá y te dejaré el espacio posible para ti ¡Nos vemos!—se despedía la gótica de su mejor amiga.

Y fue así que Juleka se levantó en menos de un minuto para poder tomar una rápida ducha y arreglarse fiel a su estilo con tal de esperar a Rose que últimamente ha estado bastante extraña de lo normal.

Ella y la rubia han sido mejores amigas desde hace más de una década en la primaria, secundaria y en el liceo por lo que tiene un sentimiento afectuoso hacia su compañera, tanto así que evolucionó en amor.

¿Amor?

Esa palabra se le viene en mente nuevamente.

Desde que se convirtió en la revelación musical con su banda de rock que la formó con Mylene y Alix ha tenido una gira incansable por toda la república siendo las teloneras de Jagged Stone, del cual se convirtió en su padrino artístico para cada una de ellas.

Y tras terminar la gira, era momento de empezar una jornada sabática mientras decidía su futuro, aunque echaba de menos a la adorable Rose que en un principio iba a formar la banda, pero debido a que fue aceptada en la universidad, desistió de la idea.

—Sólo espero que no sea grave…—dijo por sí misma tras maquillarse.

En tanto Rose, terminó de acomodar sus pertenencias y esperar a Juleka en la entrada de su casa.

—¡Hola Rose!, ¿Cuánto tiempo… verdad?—exclamó la pelinegra tras abrazarla, pero recibió un silencio incómodo por parte de ella que solamente acomodó su equipaje, mientras sus padres le lanzaban una mirada acusadora.

—Ya está…—dijo secamente Rose tras acomodar la última caja y así poder salir de aquella casa para siempre.

El silencio todavía se interpone a ambas chicas, siendo la gótica la que rompió la barrera.

—Rose…¿Sucedió algo?

Pero la rubia no pudo más en retener sus lágrimas y desahogar su tristeza.

—¡Disculpa! Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa para que te tranquilices un rato…—dijo Juleka para tomar la calle camino a su hogar.

El vehículo de Juleka entró al estacionamiento de un condominio cercano al Río Sena.

—¿Ya no vives en la casa flotante?—preguntó Rose.

—Así es. Hace meses me mudé a mi propio departamento, en cuanto al territorio independiente, está en buenas manos gracias a Mamá—comentó la pelinegra—Si quieres puedes vivir conmigo durante una temporada mientras buscas un lugar propio…

La joven asintió levemente en señal de afirmación. Una vez que lograron parquearse, ambas bajaron las pertenecías para dejarlas en la puerta del apartamento.

Juleka tocó la puerta, siendo abierta por Anarka que estaba de visita.

—¡Rose!, ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo has estado querida?—saludaba la antigua rockera fiel a su estilo pero la rubia estaba con el ánimo en el suelo.

—Será mejor que la dejemos tranquila un rato…—le recomendó Juleka.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?—preguntó su madre.

—No lo sé, pero presiento que es algo grave…

—Mientras tanto, yo les preparo un desayuno inolvidable—dijo Anarka para dirigirse a la cocina.

Juleka observaba a su mejor amiga que veía con atención la cantidad de cuadros en su sala, particularmente en una donde ambas posaban juntas por primera vez a su temprana edad asistiendo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la gótica. Curiosamente era de las pocas fotos que se salvaron de su "maldición" debido a que la palma de la mano de Luka tapaba una parte de su cabeza.

Una sonrisa se ha dibujado en su rostro pálido al rememorar aquellos tiempos juntas.

—¡JULEKA!—la llamó Rose para que la acompañara.

Acatando su llamado, ella se incorporó a su lado.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo pasó desde aquella foto. Y hasta hemos consolidado una…fuerte amistad—comentaba la gótica aunque en su interior no quería admitir lo que sentía en realidad.

—Exacto…—comentó Rose soltando un suspiro leve—Ni el tiempo pudo destruir nuestros lazos, bueno con algunas amenazas…

—Si es por esconder a tu osito favorito durante todo el día cuando estuvimos en primaria, me disculpo por centésima vez—confesó Juleka con tranquilidad.

—¡Así me gusta!…—comentó la rubia con una sonrisa nostálgica al volver rememorar sus momentos con su inseparable compañera.

—¡Está listo el desayuno!—exclamó Anarka desde la cocina.

—¡Ya vamos, mamá!—gritó Juleka para dirigirse hacia ella para así probar su infalible cuchara.

Las chicas se reunieron junto a la mayor en el mesón para comer su principal especialidad: huevos revueltos con salsa ranchera acompañado de un exquisito jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

—Estuvo delicioso el desayuno, señora. ¡Me encantaría volver a probarlo!—comentaba Rose.

—¡Tienes pase libre para volver cuando quieras, querida Rose!—dijo la mayor.

—Por cierto…¿Qué tal está Luka en Bélgica?—preguntó la rubia.

—Pues ahora le está yendo bien en el conversatorio, siempre bajo la tutela de papá…—comentaba Juleka—Pero nada de eso me impide escribirlo cuando está desocupado.

—¡Qué bueno saber que por fín están resolviendo sus diferencias!—dijo Rose al saber que su amiga lima asperezas poco a poco con su hermano mayor y quizá con su padre del cual tuvo un fuerte recelo desde que se separó de su madre.

—Y dentro de unos meses iremos de gira con Jagged fuera de Francia, pasaremos por Bélgica, ¿Quieres acompañarnos en el teclado?—le propuso la joven de tez pálida a su amiga.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE IRÉ! ¡Será una experiencia inolvidable estar en una gira contigo!—comentó la joven pero un leve sonrojo vino a sus mejillas, provocando que la ocultara inmediatamente.

—¿Pasa algo Rose?—preguntó la gótica.

—¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, no sé si me acompañas a comprar unas cosas!—exclamó la joven cambiando el tema por completo.

—Por supuesto…—comentó Juleka para posteriormente sonreír de forma provocadora por la forma en que miente su mejor amiga—Regresamos en un rato mamá.

Ambas tomaron sus abrigos para salir un rato a las calles de Paris para tomar un poco de aire y dirigirse al supermercado más cercano para que Rose haga sus compras con tranquilidad.

Y casualmente se encuentran con Marinette y Adrien que coincidían en la misma calle viendo en un una vitrina.

—¡Marinette! ¡Adrien!—saludaron las chicas a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela.

—¡Rose y Juleka! ¡Cuánto tiempo!—respondió la peliazul al volver a verlas.

—¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿No hay planes de boda todavía?—cuestionó la rubia, dejando sonrojado al modelo.

—¡Ejem!, creo que será precipitado hablar de eso y…todavía no hemos terminando nuestros estudios en Nueva York—justificó Adrien.

—Exacto. Yo estoy en una prestigiosa escuela de diseño de modas y mi príncipe está dando la casta en Princeton—comentó la aspirante a diseñadora con ensueño.

—Esto suena muy ambicioso, pero les deseo mucha suerte de regreso a América—comentaba la gótica.

—Antes que se me olvide, necesito un favor valioso de tu parte, Juleka…—dijo el rubio mientras sacaba de su bolso un disco de su banda—¡Lo que falta es tu autógrafo!

—¡Por supuesto!—respondió la gótica para estampar su firma en el disco—¿Y para quien va dirigida?

—¡Para Marinette! Ella me lo pidió desde hace meses y aprovechando el descanso, se lo doy de regalo a mi princesa—comentó el rubio abrazando a la peliazul y depositando un beso apasionado en sus labios color carmesí.

—¿No te parece romántico?—comentaba Rose a su mejor amiga sin recibir respuesta mientras analizaba sus pensamientos.

—Nos gustaría quedarnos a charlar, pero tenemos un compromiso con el señor Agreste, será una gala especial—dijo la peliazul para así tomar ambos la limusina que se acaba de parquear en la esquina.

—Esperamos reunirnos juntos como debe ser, ¡Nos vemos chicas!—se despedía Adrien para abordar con su novia el vehículo que lo lleva a la mansión de su padre.

—¡Juleka! Ya llegamos al supermercado—señaló Rose.

—¡Menos mal! No quiero caminar más de cinco kilómetros en una hora—suspiró Juleka para entrar a la tienda por conveniencia.

Rose pudo conseguir todo lo necesario para su nueva vida independiente que va desde un bote de helado napolitano hasta una docena de cervezas. Aprovechó la estadía en el supermercado para conversar amenamente en torno a recuerdos de la escuela y asuntos varios.

Estando en la caja, la rubia encontró un ejemplar de la revista Paris Match con un título bastante particular.

—Exclusiva: Chloé Bourgeouis y Nathaniel Kurtzberg confirman su romance. La más bella historia de amor en detalles…—leía con beneplácito de sus pupilas celestes.

—Finalmente nuestro amigo consiguió el amor y a la vez domar a esa fiera—comentó con beneplácito la chica de mechón morado al saber de qué no pueden ocultar ambos su cómplice amor.

—¿Cómo te imaginarías su boda? Sería un excelente ensueño…—comentó Rose al recostarse junto a la joven quedando cara a cara accidentalmente.

Nuevamente la temperatura ha subido en cada una de sus mejillas con el encontronazo.

Asimismo el murmullo de las personas que esperaban la caja incomodó a la gótica.

—¿Qué les pasa?—empezaba a alzar la voz Juleka por la mirada acusadora de los demás pero fue interrumpida por Rose.

—Juleka…

Su mejor amiga le indicaba que era su turno de pagar.

—Jejejeje…¡Lo siento mucho!...—se excusó la pelinegra al público tras ese doble impase. La rubia por su parte soltó una sonrisa cómplice por lo que hizo indirectamente ella.

Una vez que dejaron las pertenencias al hogar de Juleka y descansar un buen rato viendo televisión. Al terminar la película, Rose le preguntó lo siguiente:

—¿No hay problema si compartimos unas cervezas?

—Desde luego, en la República Independiente de Juleka nada está prohibido—comentó sarcásticamente la pelinegra tirando el cojín de su sofá a su amiga.

—Es que me encanta molestarte un poco…—justificó la rubia a la gótica que buscó un par de latas en la nevera.

—¿Sabes? Es muy agradable estar en tu casa mientras busco mi apartamento—comentaba Rose—Finalmente voy a graduarme como estilista y espero conseguir un trabajo en una peluquería prestigiosa.

—¡Eso suena excelente Rose!—la felicitó su mejor amiga—Pero…¿Qué han dicho tus padres?

Rose calló por un momento, no quería comentar un momento de ese tema.

—Yo…tengo que ir al baño…—dijo la joven para dirigirse hacia el cuarto.

Juleka siguió viendo un poco la televisión, pero notó que su amiga tardó bastante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hacia la puerta del baño tocando la puerta.

—¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó la pelinegra.

No hubo respuesta, pero escuchó de lejos sus sollozos. Abrió la puerta y la encontró en estado fetal soltando sus lágrimas.

—Rose, ¿Te ocurrió algo?—dijo la joven al acercarse a ella.

—No es nada…—respondió tajante.

—¡Vamos Rose! Soy tu mejor amiga desde hace más de diez años, ¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que está pasando?

—Me da pena…

—Si no lo dices, vas a cargar con tu secreto lo que queda de tu vida—le dijo Juleka—Pero por favor, dime lo que te pasa y veré en que puedo ayudar.

—Está bien…—Rose tomó una bocanada de aire para poder tranquilizarse—Hace poco me peleé con mis padres.

—¿Con tus padres? Pero si me llevo bien con ellos, ¿Por qué?—preguntó la gótica.

—Resulta que hace poco dejé por accidente mi diario y leyeron un secreto muy íntimo que no era conveniente revelarlo ahora…

—¿De qué trataba?—preguntó Juleka al sentarse a su lado y darle su lata de cerveza.

—Ya que eres mi mejor amiga, te diré mi secreto—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa franca después de tomar un sorbo—Resulta que yo…soy…lesbiana…

—¿Es en serio?

—Así es Juleka…me daba pena admitir mi orientación frente a mis padres, sabiendo que eran moralmente estrictos conmigo—prosiguió su relato la rubia.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?—dijo la pelinegra.

—No dije nada, me dieron un últimatum para que dejara la casa lo más pronto que pueda. No querían tener a una persona que no compartiera los mismos valores morales que ellos…—finalizó la joven para luego sollozar amargamente al volver a recordar cómo sus progenitores la rechazaron en el acto por su homosexualidad.

Juleka sin pensarlo, juntó sus brazos hacia ella para envolverla en un cálido abrazo para decirle que no estaba sola en esos momentos.

La pelinegra también soltó unas lágrimas al sentir el mismo dolor que Rose, su mejor amiga de hace años y su amor secreto también.

Ella comprendió que era una cobarde tras seguir ocultándose a sus espaldas su secreto mejor guardado, por lo que tomó valor para decirle.

—¿Sabes Rose? Entre tú y yo, no éramos del todo sinceras. Es por eso que quiero revelarte…un secreto muy profundo para mí…—dijo Juleka estando cara a cara con la rubia para acortar distancia en sus labios depositando un tierno beso.

Cada una sentía unas vibraciones en su interior, con unas ansias de saltar al cielo de la felicidad por el amor correspondido.

—Juleka…—dijo perpleja Rose tras tocar sus labios.

—Rose, debo decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo he sentido algo más que amistad por ti…—comentaba la gótica—Tú en verdad me gustas mucho…

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó la chica recibiendo una leve afirmación de Juleka.

La joven se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla más fuerte.

—¡No sabes cómo me siento en esos momentos!—comentaba la rubia con un tono melódico—¡Saber que tú me corresponderías como mi amor!

—¡Gracias Rose! No sabes cuánto te quiero…—dijo Juleka volviendo a besar su mejilla y volver a tomar su respectiva cerveza.

Rose por su parte reprodujo en su dispositivo móvil la canción Sweet Adiction de Yuksek.

Ambas la escucharon atentamente, siendo la gótica la que dijo lo siguiente:

—Tú eres mi dulce adicción, Rose Lavillant…

—Lo mismo digo Juleka Couffaine. Te amo…

Y así ambas volvieron a juntar sus labios sin miedo alguno, teniendo la más absoluta libertad de enfrentarse a ese mundo tan complejo tras superar sus miedos juntas.

Asimismo, Juleka tenía pensado en darle personalmente una patada en los testículos de su suegro, pero se abstuvo de comentar ya que pasaría un excelente momento con su pareja oficial.

 ** _FIN_**

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!_


End file.
